


Worst Nightmare

by eivery_al



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Translation, married peterick
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 09:39:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3763312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eivery_al/pseuds/eivery_al
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Деклану снится плохой сон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worst Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Applefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/gifts).
  * A translation of [Worst Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3752344) by [Applefall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applefall/pseuds/Applefall). 



> Я определенно должна другим заниматься(  
> Беты нет, ошибки есть. Соррян. Местами перевод вольный.  
> Warning: очень(!!) флаффный флафф.
> 
> /глядит в сторону Стампа, с намеком кашляет, ждет фотки Деклана/

Громкий и надрывный крик будит Патрика посреди ночи. Он распахивает глаза, слышит очередной вскрик и выпутывается из хватки Пита. Выбравшись из постели, толкает того в плечо, что едва ли Пит чувствует, и выходит из комнаты.

Пройдя к детской вниз по коридору, открывает ее дверь. Восьмилетний Бронкс, завозившись, вскидывает голову, он убирает с лица белокурые кудряшки и одаривает Патрика сонным, но весьма раздраженным взглядом. На другой кроватке устроился двухлетний Деклан, но он плачет, уткнувшись в мягкую игрушку. Патрик спешно подходит, берет его на руки и начинает тихо успокаивать.

— Деклан, дружок, все хорошо. Я здесь, — укачивает он сына, который смотрит на него огромными карими глазами — глазами, что достались от матери, от Элизы. Как и темные волосы, но бледностью кожи он пошел в отца. Патрик гладит волосы, убирая их со лба, и нежно целует. — Кошмары?

Деклан кивает и шмыгает носом. В соседней кровати Бронкс снова умудрился уснуть, и губы Патрика трогает улыбка. Бессонница Пита определенно обошла стороной его сына. 

— Можно мне с вами лечь? — чуть слышно спрашивает Деклан с жалостливым взглядом щеночка.

— Конечно, — кивает Патрик. — Идем, посмотрим, может, папа проснулся.

Они тихо выходят из комнаты, и Патрик гасит свет, прежде чем прошептать Бронксу «спокойной ночи» и «люблю тебя».

Когда они заходят в спальню, Пит потягивается и зевает.

— Чт…? — начинает он, но Патрик опускает на постель Деклана, который сразу же заползает на колени к Питу и крепко обнимает. Пит обнимает в ответ и целует спутанные волосы. — Эй, приятель.

— У него кошмары снова, — объясняет Патрик и сам забирается в кровать. Пит кивает и тянется к нему, чтобы поцеловать. Патрик улыбается в губы и отстраняется, жестом указывая на место рядом. Деклан стремглав выпутывается из рук Пита и удобно устраивается около Патрика.

— Теперь тебе лучше, Деклан? — шепотом спрашивает Пит и переплетает свои пальцами с пальцами Патрика — чарующий контраст смуглой и фарфоровой кожи.

— Да, намного. Спасибо, папочка, и тебе спасибо, па, — так же шепотом отвечает Деклан. Его лба касаются два легких поцелуя, и Пит успокаивающе гладит спину.

— Не бойся, Дек. Мы здесь, рядом, и если кошмары вернутся — сразу нас буди, — тихо произносит Пит. И Деклан кивает, зевая и закрывая глаза, и жмется к Патрику теснее.

— Спокойной ночи, — желает им Патрик. — Люблю вас обоих.

Чуть позже слышатся скрип открывшейся двери и тихие крадущиеся шажки, а затем под весом прогибается кровать. Бронкс забирается глубже и ложится между Питом и Декланом. Патрик ловит его взгляд, и Бронкс пожимает плечами:

— Что? Тут теплее.

Патрик смеется и говорит, чтобы тот засыпал скорее. Бронкс улыбается в ответ и, перед тем как затихнуть, шепчет:

— Люблю тебя, Пат… пап.

И Патрику ничего другого не остается, кроме как широко улыбнуться. У Бронкса заняло немало времени привыкнуть и начать называть Патрика отцом. И он все же это смог, что сделало Патрика счастливейшим человеком.

— И я тебя, Бронкс, — тихо отзывается Патрик. 

Он ждет, пока эти трое не уснут, и только тогда, умиротворенный, позволяет себе задремать. Пусть комната и тонет во тьме, но она окутана бескрайним спокойствием, тишиной и теплом. Все, кого он любит больше жизни, сейчас посапывают под боком, и когда он был младше, то и не мечтал, что такие, казалось бы, мелочи могут сделать его настолько счастливым.


End file.
